


So Small and So Quiet

by Metal_Prince



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gore, M/M, Sal has a nightmare and Larry helps, Sal throws up, Suicide mention, Vomit, canon character death, platonic or romantic, self-harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Prince/pseuds/Metal_Prince
Summary: "Look at what she did to us, Sally Face."[2008; Sal, Ash, Larry, Todd, and Neil live in a house together off in Portland; having wanted to get the fuck outta dodge-- so to speak-- and away from all the paranormal bullshit happening in Nockfell. As much as they had wanted to investigate, Sal put everyone’s safety over their suspicions and curiosity.]





	So Small and So Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfiction for the Sally Face fandom, and unfortunately it's just a oneshot. I do hope you all enjoy, though!

**_ Sal _ **

 

Cold sweat stuck to Sal’s forehead as he shot up straight in his twin-sized bed, his thin hands gripping at the bed’s comforter with white knuckles as his eye darted around the room frantically. He had felt it again during the sleep paralysis episode after his nightmare. That  _ “dog” _ that mauled him and murdered his mother. He never believed the adults who insisted it was a real dog; in eternal disbelief a creature so gentle-looking at that time could ever do what it had supposedly done to him and his mom.

Regardless of his thoughts racing, the blue boy’s fragile mind gripped onto the details of his nightmare.

_ He was sitting in that park with his mom, seeing the doggy in the forest and pleading with the pretty blonde woman to let him go see it. She agreed and asked him to wait, but young Sal just couldn’t bear to do so.  _

_ He had scrambled and ran as fast as he could, but slowed exponentially to hold his hand out to the creature and crouch by it.  _

_ The friendly animal happily sniffed and licked at his hand before pressing against him, making the blue-haired child giggle with a sense of success pulsing through his veins at supposedly ‘taming’ the cute creature in front of him. _

_ But it wasn’t long before he heard footsteps and the dog growled at something behind Sal; the only thing properly pulling his attention away being the screaming of his mother. Sal had turned to a terrifying sight; a man wearing a dog’s head over his own plunging a knife into his mother. Sal sat there in absolute shock, the dog running off further into the woods and leaving the defenseless boy to his own devices. _

_ Sal couldn’t even bring himself to scream until he, too, was in the dog-headed man’s clutches. A knife was slashed across his face as his feeble hands pushed and shoved at the much bigger man; a fruitless effort that only got him anywhere when he knocked the knife out of the dog-headed man’s hand. The man had dropped Sal and grabbed his knife before making a break for the deepest part of the forest. _

_ The young boy sobbed as he got up and ran towards where his mother laid; covered in her own blood and her once kind face stuck in an eternal scream. Sal’s crying got harder as the corpse suddenly turned to him, her dead eyes wide and soulless as she stared at him and an echoing voice that wasn’t entirely hers whispered; _

**_“Look at what you did to mommy.”_ **

_The sight and sound made Sal vomit, hunching over in the grass. But when the boy opened the one eye he had left to look at the disgusting slough in front of him, it wasn’t just vomit._ _  
__It was loose skin and blood, just like they had found in the cooler of Mrs. Packerton’s apartment. The disfigured and limp faces spoke in unison; a now-teenage Sal quivering as he stayed hunched on his hands and knees over them against his will._

**_“Look at what she did to us, Sally Face.”_ **

_ The boy sent himself reeling back, now on his ass and scrambling back by pulling himself with his hands and pushing with his feet in an attempt to leave the gruesome scene. _

_ The next thing he knew, he was in Larry’s room; his back pressed against the wall as he glanced around frantically.  _

_ He managed to pull himself to his feet, walking forward in search of the other male. His attention was dragged to Larry’s easel that was covered by a sheet, his thin hands shakily pulling it off only for him to scream in terror. _

_ His eye focused in on the sight of Larry stuck in the canvas; pale and eyes sunken with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a flimsy piece of notebook paper in the other. Veins stood out against his ashen skin, and his voice echoed through the room. _ _   
_

**_“I’m sorry, Sal.”_ **

After that, the dream had ended and he woke up to be greeted with a less-than-pleasant bout of sleep paralysis; leaving him with the tingling feeling of a knife having been teased over his bare stomach and arms by a horrifying creature that he didn’t want to remember the full appearance of.

The bluenette swung his legs over the side of the bed and shuffled out to the bathroom in nothing but his boxers, having a real urge to vomit now that the horrid experience was over. Sal walked in and closed the door, not bothering with locking the it behind himself before he opened both lids and hunched over the toilet; retching what was left of his dinner out into the porcelain bowl.

He blinked open his eye; for once relieved to see the disgusting slurry in the toilet instead of just blood and skin as he had experienced in his dream. He repeated the process of hurling once more before wiping his mouth with toilet paper and flushing it all down, closing the lids and sliding over to the sink. 

He turned the faucet on cold, cupping his hands under the water and bringing it to his mouth to swish and spit out to try and get rid of the acidic taste in his mouth. He re-did the process a few times before swallowing the last handful and turning the sink off; drying his mouth & hands off with a towel as he sighed shakily.

Sal glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning at his marred features but his eye more focusing on all the old scars scattered across his pale body. Every dark sliver on his arms, legs, and stomach were all his own doing from his teenage years; all healed over now that he was twenty-four. The marks on his shoulders and chest were from the incident, and Sal never dared to touch them; especially the area where a chunk of skin was torn out of his right shoulder.

Finally tearing his eye away from the mirror, he turned off the bathroom light and slipped back out into the dim hallway; glancing at the hall clock and finding that it was nearly five in the morning. He gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing a freezing hand over his face as his thin frame made his way back towards his room. 

He only stopped when a door opened ahead of him, making him tense and freeze in place as he stared down the dark figure that stepped out. It took a moment for his eye to focus while the man stepped closer; but Sal finally came to recognize it as Larry.

He gave a relieved huff and raised his left hand idly in a sort of groggy hello, his shaggy blue hair hanging past his shoulders and partially covering his right eye. His thin body and paler than normal skin made him look nearly like a spectre in the moonlight coming from the window at the end of the hall, but the electric blue locks atop his head gave away his identity as the tired young adult that everyone in the household knew.

 

_**Larry** _

 

Brunet hair clung to a sweaty, warm body as Larry groaned and rolled off his mattress; swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pulling himself to his feet. Black-brown eyes stare blankly at the analog clock resting on the nightstand before the male finally processes the time as 4:19, rubbing a hand across his face and over his eyes to try and rub away his drowsiness.

After moments of wiping sluggishly at his face, Larry hunkers down at the stool in front of his easel and begins painting, not bothering with lights as he drags his paintbrush through red paint then across the canvas effortlessly.

Paint began to stain his boxers, and he continued on like that for at least forty minutes before giving a small huff and a grunt, putting his paint and brushes aside to stare at his 4AM painting.

Red. It was mostly red, with a dog’s muzzle biting down on the handle of a knife dripping in blue. It wasn’t his neatest piece of work, but he didn’t mind. He was more wracking his brain trying to think of where he had even come up with the idea for something like that.

After five minutes of thought, he gave up and stood; wiping his hands on his boxers before tossing said garment into the laundry and putting on a clean pair. He ties his frizzy hair into a ponytail before stepping out into the hallway with an idle yawn while he scratched at his lower back.

In the dingy moonlight, his eyes focused just barely on the thin figure standing in the middle of the hall; his broad hands reaching up to rub at his eyes leisurely to make sure he wasn’t having another dream.

“Larry..?” The figure spoke in a feeble, hoarse voice and the brunet finally processed the other man in the hallway. He gave a sleepy smile to the boy and walked a bit closer, finally noticing how much paler and shakier his friend was.

“Yeah, Sally face..? What’s up?” Larry’s voice was casted in sleep, making it much gruffer than it typically was while he looked down at the 5’2” man in front of him.

Larry could tell, even in the blurry light from the window, that Sal was looking worse for wear at the moment. In the front of his mind, he knew it was a nightmare, but his drowsy state wasn’t grasping why he looked paler-- or why his voice was so scratchy, for that matter.

“Just...had another nightmare...woke up to sleep paralysis again…” The gaunt boy shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side; his intact eye seeming to focus in on the floral vase resting on a table against the wall in the hallway to avoid direct eye contact.

A frown nestled into Larry’s features and the broad-shouldered boy made his way a bit closer to his petite friend; a calloused hand finding its way to his left shoulder. “Wanna come into my room to get some more rest? I know it’s like...almost time to get up, anyways, but we still have another hour or so before any of us have to get ready to go do things.” He suggests with a gap-toothed smile, and Sal can’t help but give a chuckle at his friend’s expression.

 

_**Sal** _

 

Sal loved the little gap in Larry’s teeth, taking a moment to admire his grin before smiling, himself, and nodding at the larger male’s words. “That sounds great...I know my boss will probably give me shit for showing up acting damn-near like a zombie, so he’ll appreciate me getting an extra hour of sleep-- if anything.”

His own words earn a bigger-- if not lazy-- smile from the lanky man in front of him and he steps to Sal’s side’ his hand slipping down to his back as he leads the pale boy towards the open door of his room.

“Everyone can manage to appreciate an extra hour of sleep, dude. Even if they’re not the one who got it.” Larry states, giving the bluenette a little nudge towards his full-sized bed and closing the door.

Sal nods in agreement and stalks over to the bed, peeling back the covers and nestling himself in underneath them. He takes a deep inhale and admires the odd scent of weed and oil paint, his nose--  _ or what’s left of it-- _ twitching slightly at it. 

His body registers the sudden presence at his side before his brain can, and he instinctively cuddles up to the warm figure beside him; his thin arm draping up over the larger individual’s shoulder & neck and earning a muscular arm promptly wrapped around his midsection.

Sal felt a lot safer now than he did mere minutes ago during his sleep paralysis and vomiting episode, his eye shutting gently while he tucked his head underneath Larry’s chin and let his thoughts start putting him to sleep again.

_ “He always smells like paint...even after he showers…”  _ He thought, flickering his eye open to try and look up at the brunet. He could hear his giant already snoring, his long nose twitching idly in the cold before he suddenly buried it in Sal’s hair.

The blue boy let out a breathy chuckle from his actions, nuzzling his head up against Larry’s face and sighing in content while he let himself rest his eye again.

_ “How does he manage to be so warm..? It’s, like...the middle of winter and he feels like a space heater. It’s great, but I should learn how he does it...maybe it’s just because I have the body mass of a dry spaghetti noodle.”  _ He hums silently, feeling his brain finally drift off so he could get his extra hour of sleep.

He passed out pressed up against Larry, eventually ending up tangled in each other's limbs by the time six in the morning rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a Travis x Sal fanfiction that I hope will be up to y'alls expectations! I'll have it up as soon as I can get it done!


End file.
